Renegade of Life
Odin M Yggdrasil, most well-known as Renegade of Life or RoL, was a well-known user popularly targeted for flames and ridicule. He was permanently banned in March of 2008 for having posted a pornographic shock site. He had expressed interest in many domains, including blacksmithing, computer science and various fields of science and engineering. He also tended to voice opinions that are visibly misinformed or illogical and was consequently a common target for flaming. In his last owever, his current change in posting habits, or possibly just an aging fad, has caused attacks targeted at him to decrease. History Newbie member False departure Renegade left the forums on On August 15, 2007. It was rumoured that he planned to mass-spam the forums and was attempting to recruit others to his cause; however, no such event occurred. Momishin also claimed, in the So Our Wiki is Dead? topic, that she incited him to leave the forums. In the aftermath, RoL announced his permanent departure, stressing that he would not return again even if asked. Banning He was eventually banned on March 21, 2008. He had become very irate with several members and posted the link to meatspin in the thread, along with what was quite possibly the strangest post he had ever made in response to Sludgey's comments. Ryke Masters intervened, effecting an IP ban on Renegade of Life and moving the topic to the moderator forum. It is unknown how many points were actually incurred by the infraction; however, RoL claimed that he had not accumulated any points up to then. Bashing Renegade of Life was infamous for posting opinions that showed obvious lack of knowledge of the subject in question and that, to many, seemed illogical, and even more bait was created with various ensuing events. He also occasionally boasted about achievements that range from doubtful to unbelievable for a single individual to accomplish. Many made bashing him a pastime, while others enjoyed watching it. Although, initially, attacks against him were justified, many users had taken to bashing him for the sole sake of doing so or purposely seek reasons to attack him. Some notable events that are a cause of bashing include Project OneWorld, his view of medical doctors, a fake suicide note to gather reactions for a role-play of his, and his use of the famous sad-faced bear in Admiral jimbob's birthday thread. RoL's posting habits have been changing since the peak of the Renegade-bashing fad, which may have caused a significant decrease in flames directed at him. Indeed, upon his return in late October 2007, such incidents seem to have become very rare. However, it is also feasible that the "fad" part of the phenomenon has been waning with age. Some theorize that his change in posting habits was initiated by the return of Captain Velocity. Maple syrup innuendo Renegade of Life once unknowingly made an innuendo while discussing the seasonal boiling of maple syrup. Furthermore, he was completely oblivious to the innuendo for quite some time. This became a significant source of amusement for many Tales forums users. View on doctors In the Doctors can screw up too. thread of May 8, Renegade received a lot of criticism for his misinformed view on doctors. He claims to hate doctors because they can't do much aside from guesswork despite their high salaries, and that doctors' methods of mending bones was "overkill". This continued until Free Bird yelled at him . Renegade responded two days later, saying that there was no reason for him to continue the ToF flamewar here (referring to the Tales of Forum, which had died about three months prior). He later revealed that he only posted so that he could contradict this article. Suicide drama Renegade posted an unoriginal suicide poem in the original negativity thread. The drama that followed caused the long-running thread to close. He later revealed that he had only meant to test the reaction for a role-play; this caused even those who usually sympathized to scorn him. Claims of achievements Renegade of Life has, on numerous occasions, claimed various achievements, especially in scientific or engineering domains. Users doubt his findings, however, due to their complexity or unprecedented nature, causing them to believe it unlikely for Renegade to have been able to develop them single-handedly; furthermore, he is reluctant to show any proof, stating as a reason that his alleged work is unpatented and unknown and thus an easy target for theft, not to mention that most users do not have the knowledge required to understand some of his developments. One recurrent claim he has made is the development of a computer algorithm that is apparently superior to current autonomous algorithms developed by teams of qualified engineers. In the POSITIVES, NEGATIVES AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN FICKRAKEN thread, he has also claimed to have found a source of energy that could potentially be perpetual. Project OneWorld Project OneWorld is a project initiated by Renegade of Life, the role of which is to bring the world together. Most users see it as clearly impossible and ridicule his project. However, according to him, it is already in motion, and the entire forum has been involved. He has more recently claimed that the project has begun gaining support, but nobody has yet to willingly admit to their involvement in the project other than Renegade himself. Nonetheless, it is possible that he has found an audience in the depths of the Internet willing to listen to such a far-fetched dream and aid him in his quest to "change the world." Though RoL says he wishes to change the world, it is frequently noted that he was prejudiced against homosexuality and prefers to live with a "don't ask, don't tell" policy concerning the topic. Due to the goals of Project OneWorld, many users see his stance regarding homosexuality as a display of hypocrisy. He appears to have renounced the project around late 2007 and now will strongly deny it's existance as "a humiliating example of my past, which will probably only be repeated again in the future". Whether or why he thought it could possibly be repeated at any other time is unclear, as he doesn't seem to posess a DeLorean. Poetry Renegade of Life has written at least one piece of poetic prose, influenced by his current relationship. It is believed that he writes this prose poetry in IM sessions with his girlfriend. This rumor, however, has not been confirmed. Here follow two samples of his work. ~Looking at the stars~ I see a vastness beyond comprehension. Cold and dark, ready to swallow the mind body and soul into it's oblivion. THen I see a light, the evening star, and I know you are there looking at the same stars as me, that you are there for me. As other stars come out, I realize that there are other people that do care about me, wether I know it or not, that are watching out for me. Even when we think we are alone, we are never truely alone. there is alway someone who cares, someone who is willing to help. Someone who loves you. Even in the darkness, your love shines to me, our hearts beat as one no matter where we are. As the clouds roll through, your light still shines, that you are there for me, and I am there for you. So many people have looked at the stars, and saw patterns, giving them names to tell stories. So many people have looked at the stars and wondered are we really alone in the universe. Since I met her, I look at the stars, and I know. Source: ~Light of Love~ there are billions and billions of stars out there, just like there are billions and billions of people. Each star is the light of someone who loves another. Of all the stars, the one that catches my eye, is yours. Source: Posted to a Skype chat room. Ban On March 21 2008, RoL, after being greatly criticized for posts in a now-quarantined thread that were seen as racist by most, went into a of self-hate and eventually posted a link to the shock site Meatspin, which was discovered as such long before anyone got the chance to contemplate the cleverness of its cover as a link to a Paypal account for donations to RoL himself. It took a short time for moderators to take action, quarantining the topic and banning RoL permanently. From RoL's last few posts, it would seem he did not expect to be banned or receive many points for the offence, despite the fact that deliberately posting pornography is an instantly bannable offence. He stated that he had wanted to leave the forums for some time, but generally failed to raise any visible sympathy from anyone familiar with him. Quotes Great men made themselves great, they were born ordinary. Hatred is too strong of a term to be used lightly. It's raining, hard. But because it is above freezing, the maple sap is flowing. This means I will have lots to do this afternoon. References [[Category:Forum Users]